parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 3.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * (the Prologue begins at A Plea for the Stars where Thomas is lieing on the ground, wounded, on his back. Seven heroes appear in front of Thomas, who is too sleepy, sad) * Mamar: Oh, thank heavens! He's been gravely injured, but I think he'll recover. * Kalmar: But Cerberus has the Star Rod! Now he's mightier than Thomas! It's hopeless! All is lost! Eldstar: Everybody just calm down. As long as we keep it together there's always hope. Now... Our fates are in Thomas's hands. We must try to revive him. Gather round, everyone. Send Thomas your power! GIVE THOMAS THEIR POWER * Eldstar: Phew...that's it. That's all we can do right now. Thomas... Please get up... Please... LEAVE PIE COMES IN * Pinkie Pie: It really sounded like something fell somewhere around here... Oh... Who could that be? This red shirt, this hat, and this mustache... You know, this really looks like the one and only Mario! It couldn't be...could it? The real Mario? Hey! Wake up! C'mon!! Up and at 'em!! Oh no! Please! He won't wake up! What has happened? Who killed poor Thomas? (picks Thomas up) Poor little engine. Poor little Thomas. (drips a tear, and sighs sadly home, but brings Thomas to her house, and puts him in a warm bed) * COMES IN * Eldstar: Thomas... Can you hear me, Thomas...? I'm Eldstar, a Star Spirit... I have something very important to tell you... It concerns the princess...and all of the Mushroom Kingdom... But sadly, I haven't the strength to talk to you here... Thomas... I need to have you come to Shooting Star Summit. Please... Thomas... We Star Spirits will be waiting for you at the summit... Oh, you idiot! Cerberus killed you, boy. You're on your own now. But wake up because you're dreaming. You got that? Wake up because you're dreaming. LEAVES THOMAS AWAKENS, TOAD ARRIVES * Thomas: Where am I? * Toad: Oh...Thomas! I'm so happy to see you awake! You haven't opened your eyes for days and days! Everyone's been worried sick! This place? This is Goomba Village. It's a tiny Village that's just west of Toad Town. The only residents are me and a single family of Goombas. The Goombas in the family are just the the nicest folks you'll ever meet. They're the ones who found you unconscious in the forest and carried you here to get better. Huh...? A Star with a mustache? You're saying a star told you to go to Shooting Star Summit? No, I saw nothing like that. And I sure didn't see anyone come in or out of this house. I wonder, Thomas... Maybe you just had a dream? Although maybe not... It could have been some sort of message from a Star Spirit. They live in Star Haven. Shooting Star Summit is the nearest place to Star Haven, so that would make sense... Who knows? In any case, I'm glad to see you've recovered. I know the Goombas would be happy if you paid them a visit. * Thomas: (happy) Thank you. (depressed) Now how will I ever find and rescue Princess Emily if King Cerberus's got her? (starts hearing strange sounds) Hello? Strange but wise monkey? (the strange noise scares Thomas so much that he runs past Toad around until he goes outside and inadvertentaly bumps into Speedy and starts screaming with Speedy doing the same) * Hugo: (stops the movie) You know, first impressions are very important. * Rayman: Oh, I thought they were a scream. (starts the movie again. Thomas and Speedy continue screaming) * Thomas: Just eat me now. And please make it fast. I've got my blue paint to be turned green. * Speedy: Easy, easy there, little blue engine. I will not eat you. * Thomas: What?! You're not? Oh, I'm sorry. Anyways... Hi there! My name is Thomas. What's your's? * Speedy: Oh, hello there. My name is Speedy. Are you somehow lost and have lost someone you love? * Thomas: Yes, and I need your help. I'm off to find Princess Emily, who is captured and taken off by King Cerberus. Care to join me? * Speedy: Finally, I'm on your team at last! * Thomas: That's great. Let's go! Come on! (as Thomas takes out a collar with a lead attached and ties it around Speedy's neck, Thomas and Speedy set off on a trip to find Emily, but are stopped, just in the moment in which they can leave away) * Leona: Howdy, Thomas! Feeling better? Feel free to rest in our house. What? You have to leave right now? ...Oh, Shooting Star Summit. Something important, no doubt. Well, I believe that the summit is near Toad Town. You'll have to wait a bit. I have to fix this gate before you can head out to the east. That earthquake the other day really did a job on it. Did you feel that quake? Shoot! I thought the sky was falling. Just relax and don't worry. I'll have this fixed in a jiffy. * Miss Trunchbull: (shows and roars loudly, blowing Thomas onto his back, with Leona losing his clothes, and blowing all the people down) Ah-ha! There you are. A blue tank engine, and a yellow cheetah, who cannot leave, I'm afraid. * Leona: Uh, I don't wish to interrupt, but look, they're both dead already. (Trunchbull looks all over Thomas and Speedy, who are pretending to be dead) * Miss Trunchbull: What have I done?! * Leona: You killed them with your roar. * Miss Trunchbull: Oh no, this is all my fault! I've got to tell Cerberus what I did! (leaves sadly. Leona grabs an axe and walks into his house to get help right away and falls down a hole when he reaches the top. Thomas and Speedy, who are pretending to be dead, awaken. Leona, having jumped down from a high jump, activates his parachute, and walks into the forest, but chops down a tree by using an axe, and picks up a doll for Pinkie Pie to have. As he walks along, he bumps into Diesel, who challenges to a duel to the death. Diesel activates his red lightsaber while Leona activates his blue lightsaber staff) * Devious Diesel: Who dares to enter the playground without my permission? Bring it on, Duke! I'd like to see you try! * (Leona and Diesel's lightsabers spring to life. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, the battle ends when Duke's saber staff cuts Diesel's lightsaber in half) * Devious Diesel: Oh, my lightsaber! You may have won this time, Leona, but I will win next time! (After Diesel leaves, Leona breaks a block down and climbs upward toward the top to grab a star piece and heads back to the village where Thomas and Speedy are waiting. Thomas is practicing his training skills by fencing and kendo and using the force to lift the heroes up. Thomas picks up two lightsabers, one that is blue and the other that is orange. He activates both lightsabers to test them out and switches off) * Pinkie Pie: My dolly! I've got it back. Now you can go through Thomas. Here, take a picture, and another star piece. * Thomas: Thank you. I've got super jump! Now I've got a badge. Let's get some sleep at 8pm and wake up in 4:30 in the morning. (Thomas and Speedy sleep in Carnforth shed in the night and set off in the early morning by picking up all eight of Edward's freight cars with Toad coupled on after he managed to stop while going down a mountain) Category:Daniel Pineda